


Angel of Grief

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jessica in a garden of ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Grief

"Come on." Jessica tugged his hand, pulling him toward the dusty dirt path. "What, are you scared?"

Sam tugged back. "I just don't feel like tramping through a bunch of cactuses, okay?"

"Cacti, and I think you're scared." Jessica gave him a wicked, teasing grin. "You know, it's the old Stanford family tombs. My dad says people used to say it was haunted."

Sam felt his smile freeze. "Yeah, right."

"Really," she insisted. "He was out here with his girlfriend one night, and he says something grabbed his books from his bag and ripped all the pages."

Forcing a laugh, Sam said, "And just what was your dad smoking that night, anyway?"

Jessica smacked his arm. "Come on. I want to see."

With a sigh, Sam shrugged. "Fine. Whatever." He glanced at the sky. It was late afternoon, and the sun was low over the hills, but there was a good while before it would be dark.

Jessica led the way through the yellowing grass and old oak trees, her ponytail bobbing back and forth as she stepped over cacti and scattered piles of garbage. The day was hot and dry, and it smelled of eucalyptus and dirt and sunshine.

They passed through a rusted iron gate. There, surrounded by debris and the overgrown remains of what was once a beautiful garden, was the statue of an angel. She was bent over a pedestal, her face buried in her arms.

"She looks so sad," Jessica murmured. She stepped over to the statue, her shoes crunching on the broken black-and-while tiles that littered the ground. She reached out and touched the edge of the angel's wing. "They must've missed him so much."

"Yeah." Sam felt absurdly glad that the angel's face was hidden. It seemed wrong, somehow, for an angel to be grieving.

After a moment, Jessica looked back at Sam with a bright smile. "You think this is where my dad saw that ghost?"

Ignoring the twist in his gut, Sam reached out and took her hand. "There's no such thing as ghosts. And we're going to be late."

"You're no fun," Jessica sighed, but she was smiling. "Don't you want to look around?"

But she didn't protest when he led her out of the garden. He saw her glance back at the weeping angel just once, and he felt a pang of guilt as her smile faded.


End file.
